1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminals and, more particularly, to emergency recording and notification for mobile terminals, as well as an associated method.
2) Description of Related Art
Emergencies can arise in any number of locations and at unexpected times. Therefore, devices have been developed that may be used in emergency situations where the user has network access and is able to place a call for help, such as through 911 or a similar service. Instead of dialing 911 or similar emergency number, some phones have the capability to program the number into the phone so that the number is on “speed dial.” Having an emergency number on speed dial enables a user to transmit the call for assistance by quickly depressing a designated speed dial button, which avoids confusion or misdialing the number. However, some phones provide a single button for signaling an emergency that is externally exposed. This one button may be inadvertently depressed, thereby potentially leading to false alarms.
Other devices used solely for emergency purposes have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,732 to Boling et al. discloses an emergency phone with a single-button activation. The phone is used for emergency purposes only and includes a single activation button that is covered by a flip top cover and is able to signal an emergency response center. Once the phone is activated, a microprocessor automatically scans for an available cellular channel, retrieves a preprogrammed emergency telephone number, and places the cellular call to the emergency center. The phone includes a speaker and microphone that enable the operator of the phone to communicate with personnel located at the emergency response center. The phone is strictly limited to emergency use to simplify the device and to minimize the cellular costs to support the service. The emergency phone is also capable of activating a home security system, a car alarm, and/or an audible or visual alarm on the phone, and providing a location of the phone. As will be apparent, however, it would generally be more advantageous to provide a fully functional mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, that is user friendly and minimizes false alarms.
Sometimes, it is inconvenient for a user to place a call for help with their mobile phone or otherwise bring attention to themselves, such as in situations where the user is unable to talk, or is afraid to talk, given the perceived danger of the particular situation. In addition, there are instances where the mobile phone is incapable of obtaining network access, which prevents a user from sending an emergency message.
Even if the user can transmit an emergency message, the mobile phone can only provide limited information, such as the location of the phone. Since the success of responding to the emergency message depends in part upon the quantity and quality of the information that is provided, it would be desirable to provide additional information in conjunction with the emergency message.